Figure It Out!
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Dom's been watching Cait and String dance around their feelings long enough, and now, he's going to do something about it.


_Figure It Out!_

A/N – In Chap. 2 of "Obey My Orders," Dom said, "Hey, String, don't laugh, buddy. I'll have you know _I _was about ready to lock you and Cait in a closet back at the hangar, and not let either of you out until you figured your feelings out about each other!" Well, this is one way it could have happened.

_Disclaimer_ – Don't own the characters, but take them out for a non-profit spin every now and then. I just have to put them back where I found them when I'm finished.

_Summary_ – Dom's been watching Cait and String dance around their feelings long enough, and now, he's going to do something about it.

_I'm tired,_ Dominic Santini said to himself wearily as he listened to Caitlin O'Shannessy and his younger "son," Stringfellow Hawke, arguing yet again about Caitlin's feelings. _Actually, I'm worse than tired. __I'm __**sick**__ and tired__ of listening to those two dance around their feelings like a couple of scared teenagers. Cait obviously has it __**bad**_ _for String, and I'm beginning to think String has feelings about Cait that are deeper than just friendship. Now, the question is, __**how **__do I get him to realize them? Both his feelings, and Cait's? She's told me before that she's thinkin' about going home because she's so frustrated about String. Wait a second. I've got an idea,_ Dom said to himself as he tuned the argument back in.

"Cait," String was saying, shaking his head, "it's not that I don't care. I do. It's just...well..." Hawke hesitated, knowing what he was about to bring up. Fortunately for him, Caitlin interrupted him before he could finish his thought. _Unfortunately_ for Hawke, Caitlin knew what he was thinking, and had prepared an argument against it.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Stringfellow Hawke, don't give me that malarkey about some 'curse' you think you have! I'm so danged sick and tired of hearing about that!" Caitlin thundered, and the forcefulness of her statements startled both Dominic and String. "You know danged well that what happened to your folks, and Kelly, were accidents! And accidents happen all the time! Heck, you and Dom could be killed flyin' back to that cabin of yours tonight, or we all three could buy it on an Airwolf mission. Or I could get in an accident and get killed in rush hour traffic some morning, not to mention that confounded pocket rocket motorcycle you ride around, with no helmet, I might add!" Cait continued, and Hawke breathed a silent sigh of relief when he glanced out into the hangar and found it deserted.

"As far as your brother goes, we don't really know whether he's dead or alive, String. So as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't count!" Hawke felt himself growing angry at Caitlin for dismissing Saint John so carelessly, until a voice in his head started talking. _She's right,_ the voice said, and to String, it sounded a lot like Saint John's voice. _You don't know where I am, so you shouldn't be carrying the torch for me like you are._

"Now, okay, String," Caitlin pressed on, ignoring the enraged expression on Stringfellow's face, "I can understand how you feel about Gabrielle, thinkin' that it's your fault she was killed. But, and, this is a _big _'but,' Hawke, from what you, Dom, and Archangel have told me about this Moffet character, he woulda killed her whether you two were seeing each other, or not. And, how many people did Moffet murder at Red Star when he _stole_ Airwolf, for Pete's sake? Not to mention the pilots of those French fighters, the crew on that American destroyer, Angela," String knew that Caitlin referred to the FIRM operative who had been working in Libya to try to facilitate String's recovery of Airwolf three years ago, but whose murder had necessitated sending Gabrielle Ademaur, who had become Hawke's lover, in Angela's place. Hawke found himself grudgingly agreeing with Caitlin's assessment of Moffet, even as he thanked a God he wasn't too sure he believed in that Moffet was dead. _Even with as good at hand-to-hand combat as she is, Cait wouldn't have stood a chance against Moffet,_ Hawke said to himself sadly. _Gabrielle had combat training too, and she still got captured and murdered. _

Dominic tuned the argument out again as he began formulating his plan. _I've gotta get those two alone so they can figure out their feelings. And, I think I know just how to do it. 'Course, String'll probably hate me for the rest of his life, but I've gotta take the chance. _Then, something Caitlin said caught Dom's attention again.

"Not to mention," Caitlin was saying, "Dom and I have been backin' you on Airwolf missions, and _we're still here. _And there have been several times when, if I hadn't known you, I would have wound up _dead._" Hawke had to admit that yes, there had been several instances where Caitlin's life had been threatened, especially the incident a few weeks ago with Ken Sawyer, where if she hadn't known Hawke, she probably would have wound up dead.

"Fine," Hawke said, sighing, "It's not that I don't agree with what you're saying, Caitlin. But even you would have to admit that you wouldn't have even _met_ Sawyer, if you hadn't known me. Sawyer was looking for Airwolf, and he figured out that he could use _you_ to get to me. And I don't want to risk losing you, Caitlin," String admitted.

_Well, here goes nothing. And everything,_ Dom said to himself. "String," Dom said, interrupting Hawke, "can you and Caitlin give me a hand? I need some help moving some stuff out of the storage closet." Dom led Caitlin and Stringfellow over to the small closet, then stepped aside to allow them to walk in, pausing as String turned on the overhead light.

"That's right," Dom was saying as Hawke and Caitlin moved to the far side of the closet, "there's some stuff way back in the corner—it's in a box back there. You'll find it. Then, just bring it out here and..." Dom's voice faded as he quickly closed the door behind him, locking it as he went. _Mission Accomplished!_ Dom said to himself with a smile, then thought to himself, _Well, String, __the ball's in your hands now. Don't drop it, buddy._

_What the hell?_ Hawke thought to himself when he heard the door close behind them, along with the soft click of the lock. He ran over and tried to open the door, but was surprised when the knob refused to turn.

"I don't believe it. He locked us in here," String muttered, then raised his voice as he pounded on the door. "Dammit, Dom, this isn't funny! Unlock this door and let us out of here, right now!"

"Sure, I'll let you two out, String," Dom shouted from the other side, "just as soon as you two finish this little argument you're having. And I _do _mean, _finish it. _I'm sick and tired of watching you two dance around your feelings about each other. So one way or the other, figure it out! You do that, and I'll let you out."

_Dominic Santini, I could kiss you!_ Caitlin said to herself as she fought to keep an ear-to-ear grin off her face. She'd been wanting a chance to talk to String, one-on-one and with no interruptions, about her feelings for him, and Dom had just handed her that chance on the proverbial silver platter. _But if things work out the way I want them to, I'll probably kiss String, among other things I want to do with him, _she said to herself excitedly as she glanced at String. _On the other hand,_ she thought sadly, as the euphoria of the moment came crashing down around her, _we could be stuck in here a long time, knowing how stubborn Hawke is. Well then, I'll just have to prove to him how stubborn _**I **_can be._

_Dammit, Dom! I'll kill you! _Hawke said to himself. He knew Caitlin was an important part of his life, even more so after her plane had been hijacked. _B__ut, _worries about the curse he felt he had started invading his mind again, and he forced himself not to think of his life without Caitlin in it, _because that thought is just too depressing to contemplate._ Then, String thought he heard Saint John's voice in his head again. _If the thought of not having Caitlin in your life is so damned depressing, little brother...why not let her in? I mean _**all the way **_in? Think about this, little brother. Wouldn't it be even worse if you lost her to another man, knowing you two could have been together?_ String admitted to himself, reluctantly, that Saint John's voice, if that's really what he was hearing, had a point. String had seen the way other men had looked at Caitlin, and even though he knew he'd never admit his feelings to anyone, he'd been jealous on more than one occasion. _And besides, String. You can't keep denying how beautiful she is,_ the voice continued, and once again, String reluctantly had to admit, it had a point. _Caitlin _**is **_beautiful, _String said to himself.

"String," Caitlin said, and her voice was firm, yet warm, "why don't you give me—I mean—give _us—_achance? I mean, I understand why you feel the way you do...and," her voice broke, and Hawke noticed her eyes filling with tears, "I know how you feel."

"How the hell do you know how I feel?" Hawke demanded, and his voice came out sounding more harsh than he had intended, "Your parents weren't taken away from you when you were just a kid!"

"Daddy was," Caitlin retorted, causing Hawke to stop short. "Haven't you ever wondered why I never talk about my father, Hawke? Or, why I don't go see Mom and the rest of my family during the holidays?" Hawke had to admit, he did wonder why Caitlin never went home over the holidays, and why she'd never mentioned her father, except the one time she said that he was the one who taught her how to fly.

"Well," Caitlin continued, "I don't go home because there are just too many memories," she admitted, and Hawke could see the pain that even thinking about her family was causing her.

"Cait, I'm sorry," Hawke said, and by the look in his eyes, Caitlin knew he meant it. "Why..." he stopped himself before he finished the thought that crossed his mind.

"Simple, Hawke," Caitlin said with a wry smile. "You never asked." _She's right,_ Hawke admitted to himself. _We never did ask._

"When?" Hawke asked.

"Christmas Eve, Hawke," Caitlin replied, moving closer to him. "We had just finished dinner, and were getting ready to go to Midnight Mass, and Daddy had a heart attack. I tried to give him CPR, and Mom called for paramedics, but they took too long getting to the house because of icy roads. In _Texas, _we'd had an ice storm, if you can believe that. By the time they got to the house, Daddy was gone," Caitlin finished, and Hawke saw the tears in her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry, Cait," Hawke repeated, enfolding her in his arms and allowing her to cry for a few minutes. "I—I guess you do know how I feel." Hawke had to admit to himself, it felt—_good—_holding Caitlin in his arms like this.

"Yeah, Hawke," Caitlin replied. "Maybe I didn't lose both my parents like you did, but I know what it feels like to lose somebody I love." Caitlin felt so comfortable in String's arms—_like...like this is where I'm supposed to be—_she said to herself with a contented sigh. _I'm tellin' you somethin' right now, God,_ Caitlin said to herself, _if Heaven doesn't feel exactly like this—bein' held in String's arms—then, I don't want to go! 'Cause I want nothing more than for String to hold me just like this—forever._

"But, Cait," Hawke began, but was silenced when Caitlin pulled his head down to her and kissed him, a deep, longing kiss that reminded him of the kiss the year before on a movie set. And, just like then, Hawke allowed himself to warm into the kiss after a few moments, wrapping Caitlin in his arms and returning her passion fully with his own. When she pulled away from him, Caitlin looked at him and said, "Oh, for heaven's sake, String. 'But' me no 'buts,' or so help me God, I'm gonna kick yours! And," she said, grinning impishly at him, "I can do it, too. Or, have you forgotten already?"

Hawke had to admit, he _did_ remember, albeit vaguely, when Caitlin had come to rescue him from John Bradford Horn. He had attacked her, since he didn't recognize her due to the brainwashing and reprogramming he had undergone, plus the fact that she was wearing the uniform of one of Horn's troops, and her hair was hidden by the baseball cap she wore. But she had fought back, and taken Hawke down before injecting him with a counter-agent to the brainwashing drugs.

"No, Cait," Hawke replied, wincing as he remembered how some of the blows sheds had administered had felt, including the kick to the chest that had left an imprint of Caitlin's boot there for two weeks. "I haven't forgotten."

"So?" Caitlin demanded. "Doesn't that mean _anything _to you? Hawke," she said, and her tone lightened back to the familiar Southern drawl that Hawke was more accustomed to, "you know I care about you. I try to show you that I care every day, just by listenin' when you talk about your brother, or anything else that's buggin' you, and I told Dom that I cared about you, before we went to get you from Horn. What I didn't say then, what I _couldn't _say—was that—I love you, String. I've loved you ever since the day I came here lookin' for you," Caitlin said, and the fear in her voice was obvious to Hawke as she gazed lovingly into his blue eyes.

"What?" Hawke asked. "What did you say?" He knew what Caitlin had said, of course, but he just needed to hear her say it again.

"String," Caitlin said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his body closer to hers, "I love you." She pressed her lips against his again, and this time, she was relieved when she felt Hawke return her passion fully with his own, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her even closer to him.

Finally, after what Caitlin thought was far too short a time, Hawke pulled back and gazed into Caitlin's blue-green eyes. "Caitlin," he began, and she could see the nerves in his eyes as he continued, "I..." his voice caught in his throat, and he couldn't continue for a few moments, but suddenly, he felt a change in the air, and heard the voice in his head again. _String, she's right. And, you _**know **_she's right. Listen__ to her._ _Listen to _**me, **_little brother. For once in your life, little brother—listen to me._

Taking a deep breath, Hawke gazed into Caitlin's eyes, and finished his sentence. "Caitlin," he began again, and felt his heart lighten when he said, "I—I love you, too." He smiled at her and pulled her close again, taking her lips with his own and kissing her with every ounce of passion he had held in his heart for so long.

When they separated this time, Hawke noticed Caitlin's eyes filling with tears. "Cait, are you all right?" He realized where the tears had come from, and his heart sank. "I—I'm sorry, Caitlin," he said, dejectedly.

"String," Caitlin replied, shaking her head, "don't. Don't apologize. Do you know how long I've been hoping, and _praying _that you'd say that?" Suddenly, Caitlin realized why Hawke had apologized to her. "Oh, String," Caitlin said, shaking her head, "those tears weren't because I was upset—they were because I'm happy. I'm happy that you finally saw sense about me—and because I have been dreaming, for _so long, _that someday you'd kiss me just like that, without bein' told to by some movie director!" Caitlin looked up and was relieved to see a warm smile on String's face.

"Thanks, Cait," Hawke replied.

"Listen," Caitlin replied as she snuggled close in his arms, "I know—I know you're worried about the curse. But we can make this work, String. I know we can," she said, and the conviction and love in her eyes were all the answers Hawke needed. Then, Cait decided there was something she needed to say. "Look, String. I'm—I'm sorry for what I said about your brother. And, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for sayin' it. I was just so doggoned frustrated, and I let my big mouth run away with me. I—I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean to say that, and I-I'm sorry," she said, hoping String believed her.

"Cait," String said, "it—it's okay. I was a little angry when you said it, but you're right. We _don't _know where Saint John is. Dom's been tryin' to get me to understand that for a while now, too. Since we don't know where he is, like you said, we can't really say he's dead. So," he said, smiling at Caitlin, "I was upset when I first heard you say it...but I thought about it, and I realized you were right, so no hard feelings, okay?"

"Okay, String," Caitlin said, breathing a sigh of relief. "And, thanks." She smiled up at him and moved closer in his arms before she continued. "And besides," she continued, gazing up into Hawke's eyes, "think about the time when the plane I was on back to Texas got hijacked. If I _hadn't _known you...then I'd be dead...either drowned, or suffocated, along with the rest of the passengers." String had to admit, even to himself, that he, Dom, and Airwolf _had_ saved her life when Flight 093 was hijacked. _If I hadn't been so worried about her, nobody ever would've found that plane. And she didn't add blown to pieces, if we hadn't been able to stop those two guys from dropping depth charges on the plane. And that plane wasn't hijacked because Cait knew me. It was—it was just bad luck,_ Hawke said to himself.

"So you see, Stringfellow Hawke," she finished with a grin, "knowing you has _saved _my life. Not to mention the time back in Pope County—because if you and Dom hadn't shown up, I don't know what Bogan and his boys would have done to me, but I probably wouldn't be standing here today. Okay?"

"Okay, Caitlin," Hawke said, his voice rough with emotion. "And thank you. Thank you, for being so patient with me and for helping me realize how I feel. I promise you this, Caitlin O'Shannessy," he continued, gazing lovingly into her eyes, "I will never hide my feelings for you again." He sealed his promise with another kiss, just as Dom opened the closet door.

"**ALL ****RIGHT!" **Dom shouted, smiling broadly. "It's about goddamned time, String!" He waited for String and Caitlin to separate from each other and walk out of the closet, then pulled Hawke into a warm, fatherly embrace.

"Dom," Hawke said when he pulled free, "don't jump to conclusions, okay? We—we've got a long way to go, but at least we've got our feelings out in the open. And," he turned to Caitlin and smiled, "I think that I'd like to continue this, over dinner tonight, at the cabin?"

Caitlin's eyes filled with tears again and she whispered, "Yes, String. I—I'd love to."

Hawke smiled, nodded, then turned to Dom. "Thanks, Dom. I—that is—_we _needed that."

Relieved, Dominic smiled. "No problem, String. I'm just glad you've finally figured out your feelings, buddy!" _And, _Dom thought, _that you don't want to kill me._

Caitlin smiled warmly at Dom. "Dom, thank you so much. If you hadn't done that..." She reluctantly let go of String, then reached out and enveloped Dom in a warm, friendly embrace.

"My pleasure, kid. My pleasure," Dom said, still grinning from ear to ear. "You just promise me that you'll take care of String, and we're even."

Caitlin glanced at Hawke and saw the smile he returned. "Dom, that'll be _my _pleasure. And that's a promise," she said, smiling.

That night, Hawke took Caitlin to the cabin for dinner, and they spent the evening talking about their feelings. Hawke attempted on several occasions to apologize for his behavior, but Caitlin would hear none of it, finally telling him, "String—what happened before—it doesn't matter, now. We know how we feel about each other, and that's all that matters." But then, Caitlin felt something gnawing at the back of her mind, and she had to tell him.

"String, there's somethin'—somethin' I need to say to you about Sawyer. I know you thought we, did something that night when we went out to dinner, before he kidnapped me, and I have to confess—we did. Fortunately, I'm not pregnant, but I, I thought you oughta know that."

"Well, Cait, I suppose I ought to be really angry, hearin' about that, but, I just can't. I can't be angry with you about that for a couple of reasons—number one, you didn't have any idea how I felt about you when Sawyer came into your life, and number two, well," he stammered, and Caitlin picked up the conversation.

"Angelica, right?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid that's right, Cait. We slept together just before you came into my room back at the compound. I'm surprised you didn't see each other when she came out of my room."

"Actually, I did see her, String, and she very well might have seen me, but of course she didn't know who I was. But I remember, she had this look on her face like she was, extremely satisfied about something. That's why I called 'dibs' on her after we rescued you. Well, I wish I could say I was surprised to hear that, but I'm not," Caitlin said, and Hawke wondered what she was thinking about him.

"But if you're not upset with me about Sawyer, how the heck can I be upset with you about Angelica?" Caitlin asked him, and Hawke sighed with relief. "It's like my daddy always told Erin and me: 'Don't criticize the splinter in your sister's eye when there's a 2×4 stickin' out of your own.' So I'm not upset about what happened with you and Angelica, 'cause I'm guilty of the same thing." _And, neither of us knew how the other felt when both happened,_ Cait thought.

"Well, Cait, Mom and Dad told me and Saint John the same thing, so I'm not upset with you about Sawyer," Hawke replied. "After all, I saw what kind of a con artist he was, and if you'd known how I felt about you, I have a feeling you would've treated Sawyer to one of those karate kicks I've heard so much about, right?"

"Oh, hell yeah. At _least _one of 'em," Caitlin said, grinning. "So, call it even?"

"Yeah," String said as he wrapped Caitlin in his arms again, "all even." Then, he kissed her thoroughly and passionately, leaving no doubt in her mind about his feelings for her.

Later, Hawke decided it was time to take Caitlin back to the hangar so she could go home, but Caitlin had other plans. "String," she said, grinning impishly at him, "now that we know how we feel about each other—"she hesitated, then pulled him close in a passionate, heated kiss, pressing their bodies even closer together than they had been back in the hangar, close enough that Hawke could feel her soft, warm core through her jeans, and he knew she could feel his erection through hers. When he finally pulled back from her, she whispered, "String, don't."

"Don't _what?_" Hawke asked, worriedly.

"Stop," Caitlin whispered, her voice taking on a husky tone. "_Don't _stop. I want you, String. Please, make love to me, Stringfellow Hawke. Now. _Right now._"

Hawke gathered Caitlin up in his arms and carried her up to the sleeping loft, and proceeded to show Caitlin just how much he loved her, and in the process, he learned just how much she loved him. He lost count of how many times they consummated their relationship, but he felt Caitlin's arms around him as sleep claimed him, and Hawke knew his life would never be the same, especially now that Caitlin was the most important part of it. He couldn't help it when his mind wandered to a vision of the two of them standing on the dock, along with Dom, Michael, and Marella, on their wedding day.

As Caitlin relaxed in Hawke's comforting arms, she couldn't help but think about what had happened between her and String. _What we did just now, that was what I thought it felt like to make love,_ Caitlin thought, feeling a tear in her eye. _What Sawyer and I did, that was...just sex, and it wasn't even very __**good**__ sex. Especially compared to what __String and I__ just did. And I know, now, that String's mine, and I'm his, forever. Even though it's not legal, yet, I know I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with Stringfellow Hawke._

Caitlin felt Hawke's arms around her as she slipped into sleep, and she smiled when she had a vision of the day the two of them finally married—it was a simple ceremony, held at the cabin, just Hawke and Caitlin and a justice of the peace, along with her mother and older sister Erin, Dom, Marella, and Michael. _Someday,_ her mind whispered, unaware that Hawke was having the same dream. _Someday—soon._


End file.
